


[授权翻译]薛定谔的蛇

by Ada_26



Category: Fatal Fury, King of Fighters
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 06:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18794785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ada_26/pseuds/Ada_26
Summary: Author: 忍Via: https://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=73979975感谢原作者的授权，我还特地查找了关于薛定谔的猫这一个奇妙的话题。（在薛定谔猫的实验当中，薛定谔提出，在量子的世界里，猫可能会呈现生死叠加的状态）这个微小说译者觉得真的别有一番深意。





	[授权翻译]薛定谔的蛇

**Author's Note:**

> Author: 忍  
> Via: https://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=73979975
> 
> 感谢原作者的授权，我还特地查找了关于薛定谔的猫这一个奇妙的话题。（在薛定谔猫的实验当中，薛定谔提出，在量子的世界里，猫可能会呈现生死叠加的状态）
> 
> 这个微小说译者觉得真的别有一番深意。

在我听到了那句“大海出生的”，那家伙没感觉到缠绕着他身上的空气急剧变化了吗？山崎说着真是意外啊，在大海出生，大家都这么说，很不痛快地加深了眉宇间的皱纹。  
他至今仍然像是被水桶关在了里面一般，梦见的也仅仅只有一片蓝色，用着人感觉不到温度的声音自言自语，在刹那过后因为仅仅说了多余的话而砸了咂嘴，挠了挠头。  
这家伙一定会从那里离开，现在他也一直沉浸在其中。  
在我所不知道的，某处的海。

被蒙上了双眼的我，感觉仿佛在断崖上。今天是执行死刑的日子吗？  
有一个牵着我的手，带我走到这里的男人。我问他是谁，那人说是执行人。那家伙说着，因为只有一个人的话，是判不了死刑的。那只手，如同蛇一样冰冷。  
那只手没有推着我的后背，而是牵着我的手给我引路吧。

和那只在箱子里无法被判断生死的猫一样，我也是一半活着，另一半已经死了。  
我的半身一直在口袋里，只有见到了它的家伙才能决定让我活下去。  
我把我所拥有的那一半的死，全数给了那家伙。  
嘿，你。实际上你已经全都知道了对吧。

Fin.


End file.
